


Moon

by Detectives_Heart



Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Persona 4 Arena - Fandom
Genre: I dunno that's basically it, The prompt was Moon and the prompt is from Witchtober, This is for the October Challenge I'm doing on Tumblr, cause they're sisters and friends, has a few headcanons from a big Labby based AU in it but nothing all that important, just a little thing from when Labby was still 031 and still being tested on alongside 024, they just hang out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: Units 031 and 024 have a talk about the funny lights in the sky
Relationships: Labrys & 024
Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey this is for challenge I'm doing over on Tumblr that replaces Inktober this year.  
> This is Day 2's prompt I chose from the multitude of prompt lists I rounded up and it's from the Witchtober challenge.  
> ALSO  
> I wrote this in a few hours specifically for this, so if it's off then uh... whoops?

“What are you looking at?” A familiar voice asked from behind her, the words accompanied with soft footsteps. 031 turned her ruby eyes from the lights above to her friend with a smile, an unspoken relief passing between them at the sight of each other.

“I was just lookin’ at the lights up there.” She answered as 024 sat beside her on their rock. “I was just wonderin’ why that one was so big compared to the others.” As she pointed, 024 gazed up at the light in question, a bright white and grey orb glowing amongst the smaller ones above them.

“I see. Do you not have any data on it already?” She asked and 031 hummed in response.

“Probably…” A frown pulled at her lips as she considered checking the data that didn’t belong to her. There was silence for a few moments as they watched the few clouds drift across the sky above the trees.

“Those lights…” 024 started, drawing her attention. “The smaller ones are known as stars and it is said that they only glow at night.”

“Only at night? You mean they just… switch off in the day time?” 031’s head tilted curiously as her question was considered.

“Maybe.” She spoke after a few moments of deliberation before moving on. “That large sphere up there isn’t a star.”

“Huh? Then what is it? Some weird cloud or somthin’?” A small bit of pride made itself present on 024’s face as the name of the round, fluffy things in the sky left her lips. She’d only asked what they were a few days ago after she was told what the hooting noises in the forest was. Since 024 seemed to have answers for everything, she’d been asking more and more questions and couldn’t help but wonder how she knew all of this stuff unless she poked around in the other’s memories, something 031 tried to avoid doing unless necessary.

“No.” She shook her head with that warm, kind smile. “I believe it’s known as the moon.”

“The moon?” 031 stared back up at it, wondering how it got its own name when the others didn’t.

“Yes. I think it’s the night time version of the sun.” Ruby eyes widened at that. Wasn’t the sun supposed to be huge? 024 had said it lit up the day time, but if it was just as bright as the moon, maybe the day time was still dark?

“The sun, huh?” 031 tilted her head as she watched the moon shine. “Whaddya think it looks like?”

“Didn’t you ask me that a few nights ago?” 024 raised an eyebrow at her as she leaned back a bit, seemingly amused by her questions.

“Well yeah but… do ya think it’s bigger than the moon?” She earned a hum in response.

“It could be… or maybe it’s smaller?”

“Oh, like the stars?” Ruby eyes met as she turned to her.

“Exactly.” 024 nodded before gazing back up at the sky. “They say you can’t see the moon during the day time either.”

“Really? How come?”

“I’m not sure. Perhaps it’s because they take turns in the sky?”

“Huh… come to think of it, the moon does go down after a while don’t it?” A hum of agreement, followed by a moment of silence. “… Hey, remember when the gaps in the trees go all pink right before we gotta go back inside?”

“Yes?”

“Do ya think that’s what colour the sky is in the day time?” 024 tilted her head as she thought about that one.

“It could be… though maybe it’s brighter?”

“Brighter?”

“Like a white colour?”

“Oh! That’d make it so ya can’t see the stars at all cause they’re white too!”

“Yes and it would be rather strange to see after only knowing the night for so long.” 031 gasped as an idea popped into her head and she turned her attention back to her friend.

“Would that make the sun black so we could see it?”

“I suppose it would, yes.”

“Whoah…” She tried to imagine a sky as bright as the lights in the lab with a moon that glowed black and had to wonder how close they were to what it really looked like. “Oh, maybe it’s a really bright red?”

“Why red?” 024’s head tilted the other way.

“Well if the sky’s meant to be bright, than the only other colour would be red.” She spoke matter-of-factly as she pointed to 024’s face. “Maybe it’s the same bright red as your eyes.”

“Is that what colour my eyes are?” At her affirmative nod, she smiled. “Maybe it _is_ red, like _your_ eyes.”

“Mine are red too?” A warmth spread through her chest at that. “I’m glad.”

“Oh? Why?” 031 glanced away at the question.

“It means we look similar. Maybe even like family.” She answered, hoping she was understood.

“Family?” 024 turned away as well, seemingly to think about that for a little while, eyes narrowed on the grass. “Does family look similar to each other?” 031 nodded, thinking back to the scientists she’d seen an hour earlier.

“I think so. Those two brothers look real similar after all. Maybe we could be like siblin’s too?” She turned to her friend, a little hopefully.

“Hm… is it just appearances that dictate who your family is?” Green hair shifted to the side as her head tilted again, deep in thought.

“Well… the Kobayashi brothers talk to each other a bit like we do sometimes and it’s different to how they talk to everyone else.” 031 gazed up at the sky again, noting the moon had shifted since the last time she looked.

“Different?” 024 repeated, pulling her attention back.

“Yeah, it’s like they… hmm it’s like…” Her brows furrowed as she tried to come up with the right words to describe it. “I guess… it’s like they care about each other? Like… more than anyone else. Like they’d do what they can for each other even if they don’t see eye to eye. Does that make sense?” 024 thought for a few moments before nodding with a smile.

“I think I understand. I will have to pay more attention to them from now on.” 031 looked at her questioningly.

“Huh? You don’t watch ‘em?” Her confusion only grew as she looked away, was that sadness?

“It’s just not something I’ve found of interest. Just like how many of the others aren’t interested in Snowy.” 024 smiled at her then. “But I’ll certainly watch them from now on if there’s something you like about it.” That earned her a smile of her own.

“Well, it’s pretty interestin’. Like, they have this lil device in their pockets that makes a funny noise sometimes. I think they called it a cell phone?” A curious hum.

“Is that what they’re called?” 031 nodded with a smile.

“Yup! Some of them sound really weird too. Like…” She thought for a moment before she attempted to mimic the sounds with her voice, amusement making itself clear on 024’s face.

“Goodness. That _is_ rather strange.”

“Right?”

“Have you heard this one?” The pair laughed for a little while longer, swapping the sounds they’d heard from the cell phones until they heard the buzzer to return. As they said their goodbyes and made to leave their little outdoor area, 031 took one last look at the moon and wondered if she would ever have a name of her own like that…

A few weeks later, she’d find out she _would_ have a name. A name she did not deserve.

Almost two decades of isolation later, would let her see that moon again and let her wonder if it felt the same as she did. The only one left with a name after so many had been lost. Did the stars have names? Did they even have a number?

She had to believe they didn’t. There was nothing to say they ever did.

That last night at the lab, she had been just like the moon. The only one. The one surrounded by the nameless. She had outlived them all and she hoped the moon wouldn’t too. What would the moon be without its stars?

Labrys wished she didn’t know the answer...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that's it.  
> If you're interested in the rest of what I do for this hodge podge of a challenge I've made (you know since I've essentially combined a good handful of challenges and prompts) I'm on Tumblr as @defiant-firefly  
> Also hmm may edit off the comparison at the end since it feels a bit tagged on but that might be because I've read it three times recently :/


End file.
